Return to Me
by MsMangopuff
Summary: A.U. A story about second chances.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What is this...thing? Sesshoumaru asked his tone dripping with disgust. He held between two slender fingers the back of an infant shirt. Giggles rang through the living room of his apartment as she landed in Jaken's fast acting arms.

"Aah a human child, master. By the looks of it a female, and will most likely need much training. Hey!" Jaken yelled as the little baby grabbed his finger and tried to suckle on it. "This one must be stupid," Jaken commented as he yanked his finger away, wiping her drool onto his blazer and off his hand.

Returning his attention back to his master, he found Sesshoumaru exiting the room. Quickly following behind him he continued their conversation.

"What would you like me to do with _it?_" Jaken asked as he fought off tiny hands that found his face intriguing.

"Dispose of it. It is of no use." Sesshoumaru commented without the least bit of remorse or doubt.

"Are you sure, master? It was a gift. " Jaken reminded his employer as he stopped in his tracks. Sesshoumaru's slight growl informed Jaken that his mind would not only not change but if Jaken continued like this, he would regret it.

Jaken unsure of what the right choice would be in disposing of the child as he looked down at her. Even in her state of stupidity she didn't did seem all that bad, however he couldn't allow his emotions to control his decision-making. The baby would have to disappear.

* * *

The night sky was dark, darker than usual. The air was thick and humid, with the smell of rain to come, hung in the air. However, all of that was lost on Rin who ran through the dark alley. Her salty tears blurred her vision, and she continued to aimlessly run. Where she was going, well she didn't know, and didn't care. Her chest felt heavy and soon her body felt just as heavy as rain started to pour down.

Exiting the alley and slowing down for only second she ran onto a main street. Her hands concealing her face left her completely oblivious to the few people who were caught in the rain. Passersby quicken their pace as their heels clicked against the pavement. Some where headed home while others were headed to the boutiques on this street.

* * *

Sesshoumaru calmly exited his company's building that was located between a few high-end boutiques. The location was great for business, though the superficial women that gathered on this street were unbearable. They reeked of perfume and other offense odors that overwhelmed his delicate sense of smell. Not to mention, their false sense of superiority when they approached him. With of glare of disgust he was able to rid himself of them, however on this particular day, an even more disgusting creature dared to touch him.

* * *

Rin was so engrossed in her sorrow she was unaware that she was soaking wet, nor was aware that it wasn't a good idea to be running in such weather. As she stepped in a puddle water, she also slipped. Losing her balance she was able to find her bearings, but not before crashing into a very tall and well dressed male.

Not ready to lose her battle with the rain she clung to the man in front of her, as she regained her balance. Sesshoumaru angry and now wet shoved her off of him, as he assessed the damage done to his one of kind suit.

As he examined his suit, he realized while it was damaged now, it wasn't as if he would be wearing it again. He never wore the same outfit twice. Besides, this human wasn't even worth speaking to. His disposition in an instance changed as he gave her his back.

Rin angered by the shock she received as she was tossed aside, let it fill her body. She was tired of being abused and mistreated. It was one thing to be abused by a loved one, but a complete stranger was a different story altogether.

"Hey!" Rin yelled to get Sesshoumaru's attention and a reaction, when nothing happened. She stomped towards him as she grabbed his arm jerking him around to face her, whether he wanted to or not.

"Don't you even have the decency to show even the slightest bit of kindness?" Rin asked as she glared into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. His indifference was infuriating.

Pulling him down to eye level as their noses touch she spoke once more, "You are all the same. All the money in the world will never mask what you are. An animal," Rin said her tone low and calm, with every word laced with pure hate, before letting go of his collar as she turned and dashed off into the rain once more.

Sesshoumaru was now angry, not only had this filthy human laid her hands on him once, but she had done it twice and even dared to speak to him. And to think, the thought of letting her off the hook crossed his mind. Well, rest assured that thought was far from his mind, because yes, he was _that_ petty.

Jaken round and short pulled up to the curb and franticly exited Sesshoumaru's very expensive car. Running over he opened a black umbrella as he made his way over to his master, who was standing under the awning of his building.

Jaken approached him with a confused look on his face, not sure whether to offer the umbrella since he was already wet, he did so anyway. He understood the umbrella was not necessary when he felt the stinging slap of it on his face.

Sesshoumaru walked to his car as he thought of what punishment would satisfy his hurt pride. Jaken rushing over, opened his door.

"Find that girl," Sesshoumaru demanded as he stepped into the car. Jaken nodding as he closed the door, realized he had no idea what his master was talking about., he rushed to the driver's seat and quickly got in before nervously asking.

"Girl? What girl?" he wasn't sure if his stupidity would earn him a beating or not.

"_Find her_." Sesshoumaru commanded with a growl this time.

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been six months since the accident and while Sesshoumaru was very busy, almost too busy to let _that_ girl creep into his mind. However, every so often she made an appearance. Sesshoumaru pursed his lips together and wondered why he thought of her. What was it? Was it that the fact that she told him off? No, thought Sesshoumaru as he shook his head. What was it then? She seemed familiar to him and yet he had never met before.

Since he first ordered Jaken to find her, there was no real progress. Jaken was smart enough to check their security cameras and get a somewhat decent photo of her, but that was about it. Jaken hired a detective to find this mystery girl, but it seemed nowadays a photo wasn't enough.

Sesshoumaru was growing both tired and frustrated at such little results. He could always track her down himself, but giving her the pleasure of knowing he used his canine instincts after she called him animal was out of the question. Though he was growing very impatient as he thought about all the time these humans seemed to waste.

Changing his mind, and giving himsself the excuse that only he was capable. He would give Jaken until the rest of day, if by that time Jaken couldn't track down the girl he would do it himself.

* * *

The day was earlier, the sun bright and the temperature just right for some...hunting. It was so long since Sesshoumaru had to track down a human.

Standing outside his company's building he began to walk in the direction he last saw his prey run. Calmly walking he graced anyone who happened to be on that street with his presence. It had been so long since he went for a walk in a public place. It wasn't agonizing since very few people where up at this hour.

Lightly sniffing the air, he wasn't able to catch her scent. Instead, he let his instincts lead him. Until he was finally able to catch her scent. Now, she would be his.

* * *

After a while of walking Sesshoumaru reached a neighborhood he wasn't familiar with. He had never been on this side of town. It wasn't the poorest and yet it paled in comparison to his own neighborhood.

Standing across the street he looked at the house where that thing lived, but she didn't live alone. From the looks of things she lived with an elderly woman. As he crossed the empty street and walked up to her gate, he peeked through the gate door bars. Inside he watched as Rin yelled goodbye before stepping out and closing her front door behind her.

She rushed over to her bicycle and a bag of tools in her basket. Sesshoumaru was surprised and briefly wondered what she would need them for. Before he could settle and what the right answer was Rin had already approached her gate and was opening it. Sesshoumaru acting fast stepped to the side and concealed himself.

Rin happily and ignorantly walked past him as the gate door slammed close. Sesshoumaru realizing he instinctively hide from her, regain his composure and stepped out form the shadows. He following her about half way down the street he stood his ground and called out to her.

"Thing!" he called. He was loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to make a spectacle of himself. Whirling around at sound of a stranger's voice, she was surprised to see someone she barely remembered.

"Are you talking to me?" Rin asked as she pointed to herself. With her bicycle at her side she cautiously walked towards Sesshoumaru.

"We never finished our conversation," Sesshoumaru informed her in a low tone.

Pausing with a perplexed expression on her face, Rin couldn't help but ask "What conversation?"

Finally remembering, she quickly interjected "Oh! Are you still upset over that?"

Smiling at Sesshoumaru she added "Look, I'm really sorry. I was...well I shouldn't have treated you so harshly." She ended her apology with a respectful bow.

"And you?" Rin asked as she allowed him to apologize as well. However, nothing but silence filled the air.

"I can't believe I walked back for this." Rin said as she turned and started to climb on her bike. It was obvious Mr. high and mighty wasn't going to apologize. Rin mentally scolded herself for knowing better and not following her instincts of ignoring this jerk.

Before she could petal away she felt a strong grip on her arm and it gently yet firmly held her in place.

"That's a start, however there is still the matter of money," Sesshoumaru informed her once more, as he let go of her arm, once he felt the tension in her body disappear.

"Money?" Rin asked just as confused as before. Letting out a heavy sigh as she looked at her watch, then looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"I still have time. What money are talking about?" Rin asked as she awaited an answer.

"The payment of my ruined suit and the damaged to the interior of my car. I hold you responsible." Sesshoumaru finished as he took a step back to create some distance between them.

"I see. So this isn't social visit?" Rin asked jokingly however the notion was lost on Sesshoumaru. She felt Sesshoumaru's impatience growing.

"Right okay, so how much are the damages?" Rin asked as she began to dig inside her purse to find her wallet. She figured it'd be best to pay him so she wouldn't have to deal with him. Plus, technically she had ruined his suit, had she been paying attention this might not have happened.

Now, that she was kinda living on her own she made a promise to herself that she would always take responsibility for her actions, no matter what.

"Five hundred thousand yen," Sesshoumaru answered with a slight smile knowing she would probably never raised that kind of make in a lifetime. To him it was a small amount, but to someone as poor as her it would be overwhelming.

Shocked and wide-eye Rin felt embarrassed and quickly closed her purse.

"I don't have that kind of money," Rin informed as she tried to calm her racing heart. Sesshoumaru could sense she was upset and he wasn't as pleased as he thought he would be. It wasn't anything like he imagined, perhaps he needed to push her further.

"That is not my problem. If you do not pay your debt to me I will be forced to get in a different matter," Sesshoumaru said as narrowed his eyes. This gave Rin the wrong impression. Sesshoumaru sense she was perhaps thinking he was referring to sexual favors.

"Hn, do not flatter yourself," Sesshoumaru said with disgust as he turned away.

"I will be forced to sue you," he finished as he crossed his arms.

Rin's slight lift of brow gave away her shock and concern, she almost hoped it would have been sexual favors, almost. Shaking that thought out of her head, since she knew herself and would never be able to go through with something like that for more than one reason.

"Well I don't have that kind of money, so...oh! I really need to get going now. Can we talk about this later?" Rin asked as she prepared to petal away.

"I prefer to deal with this once and for all. I am busy as well." Sesshoumaru answered with slight offence.

"Right, so let's walk and talk," Rin compromised as she hopped off her bike and began walking towards her first destination.

There was a silence that lasted for a few minutes as Rin wondered what she should do. Sesshoumaru was busy trying to read her body language and he also wondered why he reluctantly did what she asked, and only noticing it now.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to signal he was growing impatient again.

* * *

Turning a corner Rin lead him down a back alley where she began her dumpster diving. She looked for anything that was usable. Rin had a knack for fixing things, and since she couldn't afford much she would find the pieces she needed from the broken things people threw out. A lot of it was reusable and still good.

Sesshoumaru with slightly shock as he watched such a petite and baby faced girl lug a old television from the trash and onto the pavement. He was even more surprised when she began taking it apart.

"Why do not just take it with you, instead of destroying it here in public. You disturb the people and cause discomfort." Sesshoumaru informed her, as he shifted his weigh. He could sense that and knew all to well that humans don't like these kinds of actions.

"One, I'm on a bicycle so I can't really carry it. Two, I'm just taking it apart and recycling the good parts. I know how people feel watching me, it's kinda like the same way I feel when I see someone steal or lie, I feel burden as well. Even when someone treats everyone like they're beneath him," Rin answered making it pretty obvious that he was to blame as well.

"Work for me. To pay your debt, it's better than living off of the trash of others," Sesshoumaru suggested as he ignored her remark, before dusting his sleeve and adjusting his tie. Smugly walking over to her he dropped his business card, before walking away.

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry about the first chapter I forgot to enter lines for the scene changes. I'm going to edit the first chapter.

Enjoy.

For Anonymous - Sure it's no problem at all I'm working on the endings of most of my old stories. Anyway, I just need to know which stories in particular you are asking for. I can re-post them for you if you like, or however you want it. Thank you I'm glad you enjoy them. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was about a week since Rin chased Sesshoumaru's business card. When he dropped it a small wind carried it across the alley. As Rin sat back she stared at the business card and wondered why she went through the trouble of chasing after it. She had no intention of going to see him.

Finally, she was living her life her way. Maybe her work wasn't glamorous but her stomach was always full. She could even managed on most occasions to give Kaede her roommate and only friend an allowance. Her life was peaceful and calm.

If she thought back, this life now wasn't her dream, and nothing she ever imagined for her herself, but it was better than six months ago. The only thing on Rin's mind was work and creating stablity for herself. Something she never had before. She would be fine, she wouldn't need the help of a man. Let alone someone who had already threatened to sue her.

Crumbling up the business card she tossed it into her waste basket.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk quietly. Staring out of his window he let his mind wonder. He felt...dissatisfied. He was expecting to see that thing in his office. It had already been a week, and while at the time he was sure his threat would work, it hadn't.

He could always pay her a visit after all he knew where she lived, but how would that look. Chasing after her twice, that was beneath him and opposite to his personality. What would she think? Being human her mind would again wonder back to the notion that he was attracted to her.

While Sesshoumaru always remained cautious around human women, because they lacked the common sense that not every male is after them. He found that in matters of money he had every excuse to break certain rules he'd made for himself. This girl would be the exception.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Rin heard the doorbell. It was odd no one visited and most people had the common sense to know it was too late for visitors anyway.

Uncovering herself she headed for the front door. Steeping into her sandels she opened the door and ran out to the gate door.

"Hello! It's a little late to be," Rin trailed off as she peeked through the gate bars, her hand ready to unlock her gate.

"Wait..it's you again!" Rin exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes, before pulling her hand away.

"Yes?" Rin asked as she looked indifferent and somewhat disappointed.

Sesshoumaru took notice and while he normally showed no reaction, he also never felt one either. So he was quite shocked when felt the smallest twinge of emotion. It wasn't one he could identify immediately, nor did he take time to dwell on it. Instead he reacted, something he normally didn't do.

"Ah! What was that?" Rin asked as she rubbed her eyes. The flash from Sesshoumaru's camera phone blinded her eyes for a minute.

"Now I have a mug shot," Sesshoumaru informed her with what Rin could have sworn was a smile. It was so brief and slight even she couldn't be sure she had seen correctly.

"Look, I get it. You want your money, but I don't have it. Would you be willing to take payments? That's the only solution I could come with." Rin said as she continued to rub her eye.

"Getting something from you is better than nothing. You can pay half now and the other half later." Sesshoumaru instructed as he placed his phone back in his suit pocket.

"You are too much you know that?" Rin said as she laughed.

"I don't have five thousand yen, what make you think I have half of that?" Rin asked as she smiled, peering through her raven bangs.

"I will make the payments manageable even for the likes of you, on one condition. You have to come work for me. You work under me and abide by my rules." Sesshoumaru said as he crossed his arms.

"Fair enough, but before I agree what do you mean abide by your rules?" Rin asked with suspension as she crossed her arms as well.

"It means you will do as I order without question," Sesshoumaru explained. Rin shook her head, this didn't seem right. Her instincts told her that everything would be okay, but the words that Sesshoumaru chose didn't sit well with her.

"Basically, I will be employed like all your other employees, and your demanding I respect you and to not bring up the agreement between us. Yes?" Rin asked as she looked at him as no real threat.

"Correct," Sesshoumaru answered. He was the slightest bit impressed.

"Fine I agree. And just some advice you might want to work on how you talk to people. You're pretty confusing at times." Rin explained with a smile as she turned to go back inside. Sesshoumaru was about to speak but Rin beat him to the punch.

"I know, tomorrow at six sharp. See you later boss," Rin said as she waved before stepping inside.

* * *

Rin caught her breath as she wait at the front desk. She looked around the build it was enormous especially for Japan. It was so clean with a muted color palette. The furniture was sleek and modern. It was definitely not somewhere Rin was used to visiting.

"Please go to the top floor. Your interview will be held their. Thank you, miss," the desk clerk informed as she handed Rin as few papers that needed to be filled out, as well as a pen.

Rin read as walked towards the elevator. Everything seemed normal. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the twelveth floor button. Placing her application against the elevator wall she began filling it out.

Once the elevator doors opened, Rin was too distracted to see a very angry Sesshoumaru. Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her out and began pushing towards the double glass doors that lead to where his office was located.

"Hey!" Rin said as she struggled but quickly calmed down once she noticed all the people who where staring. Fearing some might be clients, she decided to swallow her pride for now.

Roughly pushing her into his office Sesshoumaru shut his double, and not too quietly either.

"It is six forty-three. Which means you are forty-three minutes late." Sesshoumaru said as he narrowed his eyes, with a look of anger.

"I''m very sorry. I had to wor...wake up earlier than I'm used to. It won't happen again," Rin explained with a bow.

"Oh...ah this is for you." Rin said as she handed her application to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared down at it, before snatching it from her.

"Rin is it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he tossed it onto his desk. He hadn't even bother to read any of her other information.

"Yes, sir" Rin answered as she looked down. Part of her wanted to laugh, he was making such a big deal out of nothing. He just wanted to push his weigh around. Rin understood and would let it go this time. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to people treating her less than them.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a minute and while he was expecting a fight, she had given in so easily which was unexpected. However, he appreciated it. It was his place of work and while it was entertaining to argue at times. He, now realized that she was mature enough to know that there is a time and a place for everything.

"You will be working in here," Sesshoumaru said as he lead her through his own office into an office adjacent to his own. The wall dividing their office was made of glass, which meant that Sesshoumaru had full view of whatever she did and vice versa.

"It's very beautiful, but what will I be doing? Cleaning it?" Rin asked as she looked around. It looked very clean, her work would be light.

"Of course not. You will work as my personal assistant," Sesshoumaru corrected as he crossed his arms.

"Great! So I'm his slave," Rin mumbled to herself, before looking up and smiling at Sesshoumaru with a bow of thanks.

* * *

Since her first day it had been about a week, and she had been rushed, yelled at, and blamed, and it wasn't even by Sesshoumaru, but his right hand man Jaken. And while normally she tried to keep her life as peaceful as possible, she also knew she would just have to suck it up and take it. What made it manageable was the fact that, it seemed Jaken stayed on top of her to keep her from making any mistakes. Though if a mistake was made he did blame her, but Rin felt comfortable about since Sesshoumaru never struck her, but would strike Jaken.

Jaken in his own was trying to teach her and Rin took it for what it was. She didn't have time to be upset or build resentment for anyone, anymore.

Rin's statement earlier that week was completely false, she was not treated like a slave at all. In fact, her workload was suspiciously light. The most stress thing was organizing files, and getting coffee for clients. She spent more of her day reading, looking out the window, and playing computer games when she thought no one was looking.

While this rest was much need and well desired, she couldn't help but feel anxious about basically doing nothing. It did cross her mind to request more work, but the fact she was to work with question made her rethink that thought. She would just have to endure it, she had endured so much in her life that enduring this wasn't a big struggle.

Sitting in her chair as she usually did she watched as Sesshoumaru turned his back. Once she was certain he was busy she began playing an online game she found helped her escape the boredom she felt. Engrossed in her game she failed to notice or hear Sesshoumaru gentle walk across the room.

"Oh! You scared me!" Rin said as she quickly minimized her screen, before turning and frowning. Pulling his phone away and placing it back into his pocket Sesshoumaru leaned over invading her personal space that she seemed to hold so dearly and spoke.

"Now, I proof you are not working," Sesshoumaru informed with a slight grin, but the rest of his face lacking all expression. There was a glint in his eyes and Rin felt her heart quicken. She was nervous she was caught, but what made her grow increasingly fearful was the unwavering stare he was giving her. His eyes were hard to read, and while she debated what this stare might mean. Her body clearly understood and responded.

Rin broke their stare unsure of herself and what Sesshoumaru was trying to communicate to her. Dismissing it for nothing more than intimidation, she looked up at Sesshoumaru once more certain he would be looking elsewhere or at least his expression would change, and it hadn't.

There he stood with the same intense stare and slowly Rin was letting her mind caught up to her body, when suddenly Sesshoumaru turned away giving her his back. Confused and startled Rin watched as Sesshoumaru returned to his office only to leave.

"Hey! I already finished my work for today!" Rin yelled her defense as Sesshoumaru opened his office door.

"I know," he said as he walked out getting a quick glimpse of her through the corner of his eye.

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now two weeks at her new job she was finding it tiring. It wasn't the work, it was the fact that she never actually quit her first job. She was still collecting parts and fixing her customers applications. She needed money to live and working at Sesshoumaru's company had great benefits and great pay more than she was used to. So she figured as long as she saved every single check and only spent from what she made from repairing things.

She would be able to pay Sesshoumaru back faster than if used any of it. She hoped she would be able to pay him back in seven years, which thinking about it depressed her. But she had wasted the same amount of time before she, what's seven more years? Besides, she did enjoy her time at work.

Rin smiled as she skipped down the sidewalk. She was doing an errand for her boss. Apparently, he left some important papers at his apartment. Rin hummed as she continued down the sidewalk. Looking at the address written a small piece of paper she found that his apartment was so close, well not too close but only a few blocks away. It would take her about three minutes to get there.

" Wow, so close and yet I've seen him take a car home after work. He's probably never walked a day in his life." Rin said aloud to herself as she rubbed her shoulders.

* * *

Once at his apartment building she was let in by the doorman who was shocked to see a woman visiting Sesshoumaru's apartment. The only woman Sesshoumaru ever got visits from was his mother.

Once she was at his front door she used his key to let herself in. Opening the door her first impression was how cold his apartment felt. It was beautifully decorated with very little furniture. Walking across his large living room she hear the echoes of click of her heels. The entire place was so clean, Rin was pretty sure you could probably eat off the floor. Everything had a place and was in it's place. No warm colors or decorations, nothing cute or special, nothing to mistake as a gift from a friend. Nothing personal at all.

Not know his floor plan Rin set out in search of the study. After accidentally finding the bathroom she stumbled across his bedroom. And while she wanted to quickly shut the door and continue her search. One look at his fluffy white bed, full of white blankets and pillows dragged her into his bedroom. She was in awe at how massive his bed was. She could only imagine that it was custom built.

Slowly walking around it and she ran her fingers along the edge of the bed. The texture of his blanket was like soft, plush fur. It was inviting and Rin didn't fight the urge to toss herself on his bed. Even though it was childish she crawled up to the pillows, and inhaling deeply as she cuddled into the mountain of soft pillows. She realized that their was a calming scent left on his pillows. Instinctively she cuddled closer the pillow.

Starting to feel sleepy she quickly sat up, if she took a nap she might oversleep. Looking across the bed she wonder how many rolls it would take to get across the bed. Deciding it would be more fun to find out. She began rolling across the bed. Once she reached the edge she stopped just in time. One more turn and she would have fallen right off the bed.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief she relaxed her body, only to tense up and crash onto the floor. Her phone started ringing, and thinking quickly she dig in her pocket. Looking at the in coming call she saw it was Sesshoumaru, and thought that he knew what she had done crossed her mind. Scared to answer the phone she hesitated for a second, but answered knowing it would be worst to make him wait.

"Hello," Rin answered as calmly as she could. However much she tried to hide her nervousness was useless since Sesshoumaru could hear it.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as causally as possible. He was concerned but didn't want her to think she meant more to him than any another employee.

"Yes, I was just on my way back," Rin lied as she stood up and slipped back into the guest slippers.

"I see. Bring all the folders on my desk," Sesshoumaru instructed as he hung up the phone.

"Yes, sir. I'll be...he hung up. Geez, I don't even know why he bothers calling. He already told me which folders he wanted at the office." Rin complained as she looked for his study.

After she gather everything Sesshoumaru wanted she headed for the door. In no time she back at the company building and about to walk into Sesshoumaru's office when she was stopped.

"Where are you coming from?!" Jaken both yelled and accused at the same time.

"I was sent to retrieve some folders from our boss's house, and I'm actually in a hurry," Rin said as she walked past Jaken and into Sesshoumaru's office.

Jaken stood there shocked and confused. Sesshoumaru never ever let a woman enter his apartment. There plenty of time when he need something from home and he always made Jaken stop whatever he was doing to go get it. Jaken had an uneasy feeling about this and would try to choose the right time to speak with his boss.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Sesshoumaru asked as he narrowed his eyes. He didn't know for certain if Rin had done anything in his home besides get the folders he need, but his instincts said she did, and he always follows his instincts.

"What's fun about picking up some folders?" Rin asked as she tried to hide her guilt, but Sesshoumaru could smell it all over her. Normally, he would continue this conversation until he was satisfied she was frustrated but he was behind schedule today, and didn't want to show up late for his appointment with a potential client.

After read through one of the folders, he slammed it shut and called for Jaken to get his car ready.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Sesshoumaru returned home. He was mentally tired from dealing with a problem that suddenly came up with the investors. Rubbing his temples he decided to forgo any activities he usually he did when he got home like reading the news or eating. He instead went straight to the soak in his tub.

Once he was done and dressed in his silk pajamas he head for the most comfortable and relaxing place, his bed. It was the only place in his apartment that had any warmth.

Getting into his bed he smelt it, Rin's scent. When he got home her scent was everywhere but she had to go through the apartment to find the study. So he didn't think twice about it.

However once he rested his head against his pillows he discovered she had laid in his bed. The scent was flowery and relaxing, but he also found that inhale large amounts of it made his emotions stir, and his blood flow away from his brain. This made it hard to think or focus. Rolling over to get away from her scent to the other side he found that her scent was all over the bed.

"What did she do, roll around on the entire bed?" Sesshoumaru asked himself. Becoming increasingly frustrated, he got out of bed and head towards his library where he had a comfortable couch. He would have to sleep here tonight.

As Sesshoumaru closed his eyes he wondered what brought this on. Why was his body responding to this human girl? He was always around her scent and this never happened before. Perhaps it was different this time, but what was different? Well, he had never had a woman lay in his bed before, and perhaps it was just the imagine it conjured. He decided to leave it at and rest. He was certain it was a one time thing, a one time feeling. Though if anyone is keeping count it was actually the third time he had this feeling.

* * *

"What is this! You keep putting this in the wrong place!" Sesshoumaru complained with a slight growl.

"Come!" he called as he pulled out the misplaced file. Rin rushed over with a look of concern for her safety more than her ignorance. Sesshoumaru never yelled at her like this nor did he complain about every little thing she did wrong. That was Jaken's job, though after she thought about it, Jaken hadn't been in the office all day.

"I'm so sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Rin reassured him as gently as she could and cautiously took the file from his hand. She stepped in front of him to place it in the right spot when she feel his tall and warm body right behind as he looked over her shoulder. Any closer and they would be touching.

Sensing Sesshoumaru behind her, Rin became confused and flustered. Even though he was angry his body language told a completely different story. Flashes of her catching Sesshoumaru staring at her, made her even more uneasy.

Her hand now slightly trembling she divided the files to place it in the right spot when she felt a hand grab hers and place it a file over.

"Not again?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice deep and right in her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck. So many thoughts ran through her mind but the one that stood out the most was that she was being sexual harassed by her employer, and with that she reeked of fear. It flooded his nose, and all he could do was back away as it knocked some sense into Sesshoumaru.

"_Leave_. You have the rest of the week off." Sesshoumaru demanded as he pointed to the exit. Rin not wanting to chance anything gave a lightning fast bow of apology before running out the door.

Jaken just returning watched as Rin sped past him. He was confused until he saw his employer. Jaken at once understood that the girl have finally gotten to him. It was clear to Jaken his boss have developed some feeling for the girl.

"Sir, perhaps it's time to give up on this silly girl. She will never be able to pay for the damages. She is only a distraction." Jaken timidly suggested as he approached Sesshoumaru cautiously.

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru thought aloud as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh good! She was such a bother and a brat. Not worth your time, beside what could ever come of courting her, she's married," Jaken causally continued the conversation.

If Sesshoumaru had been listening he might have hear that Jaken knew of his unintentional yet intentional courting, but he wasn't, the only he heard was she was married. How could she be married?

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, master Sesshoumaru. I thought you knew," Jaken tried to explain as he ducked for cover. This angered Sesshoumaru even more.

"It was on her application. I'm sorry I thought you read it," Jaken continued to explain as he covered his head.

Sesshoumaru walked as calmly as possible to the elevator. He needed fresh air to cool his boiling blood. As he made his way downstairs he wondered how he didn't know she was married. Normally, his nose told him everything he needed to know about a person. All he knew was she was experienced, but in this day and age what girl wasn't. Most girls didn't treasure or take care of their virginity. However, finding out she is married in a way made him feel better.

It meant she wasn't easy nor careless with her body. Even though she was married she never had a man's scent on her body, and from observing her daily he knew she respected not only herself but those around her. She was always professional in everything she did, and at times a bit too serious.

He reached the sidewalk and instinctively began walking in the direction that Rin lived in. He needed answers to his questions. He needed her to explain why she was married but not protected? Why she seemed to carry herself as if she was single and yet she's married? Why she always carried a scent of sadness?

* * *

In no time Sesshoumaru was at Rin's gate, and he for the first time hesitated. He had just sent her home, and now he was at her door. He was positive he wouldn't be welcomed.

Pushing those thoughts aside he rang her gate bell. He watched closely as Rin stepped out of her house and approached the gate door. Once she opened and stepped outside, she handed him the only check she earned so far.

"Here, take it. It's my first payment, and I quit. You have already done too much for me. I'll find a way to pay you back." Rin said as she shook her hand for him to take the check. Sesshoumaru took it and realized she had never cashed the check, she was paid from her job at his company.

"No, it is yours." Sesshoumaru said as he handed it back. Rin let out a heavy sigh as she scratched her head in frustration.

"You tell me I have to pay you back, and when I do, you say to keep it. I can't deal with this right now. I already have enough problems. Why did you even bother to hire me?!" Rin said at first frustrated, by the end she was yelling out of anger.

"What problems?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slight look of concern. The rest of her comments escaped his hearing.

Rin was building up anger inside her. She need to be anger so that she could push Sesshoumaru away. She had a feeling Sesshoumaru was attracted to her, and there was nothing she could do about that. She was still married after all. All she could do was scare him away.

"Don't worry about it! You should be worried about me suing you! If you don't want a sexual harassment lawsuit filed against you, then stop coming to my house. Stop insisting I work for you. I will pay you when I can." Rin threatened as throw her check at his chest.

Normally Rin wasn't this disrespectful, but she need Sesshoumaru to be anger and hate her, and most importantly she needed him to give up on her.

"Listen carefully," Sesshoumaru started as he closed the distance between them trapping her between the gate and him, he locked eyes with her.

"Nothing has changed. Your word is your bond, and you have yet to fulfill your part of the deal." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned forward only inches from her face.

Rin was becoming light headed, and losing herself in his stare. It wasn't like before, something was different. Before there was a clear understanding of attraction, but now it feel like something more, something deeper.

"I..I don't have to do whatever you say," Rin yelled half-heartedly as she tried to build resentment towards, but found it difficult.

"Then who do you have to listen to?" Sesshoumaru asked finally finding the opportunity to change the subject to what he had walked all the way over there for.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked confused and her expression expressed the exact feeling she felt.

"Your mate. I know you have one." Sesshoumaru informed smugly, though how smug could he really be when he just found out about her marriage. Pushing her face with his own he gently rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Where is he? Why doesn't he love you?" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

There was no need to try and build resentment, now Rin felt it. Unable to contain her hate she pushed Sesshoumaru away. Her expression was of disgust as she locked eyes with him.

"You disgust me. You're pathetic! I will never see you as a man! Leave! I never want to see your face again!" Rin yelled as she turned as opened her gate. Sesshoumaru helplessly watched as she entered her house.

He would have insisted if he hadn't smelt her tears. Now he know for certain she loved her husband. Sesshoumaru felt a slight sting of guilt, what he said wasn't what he meant. What he meant to say was why doesn't he love you, when you deserve to be loved. He wanted Rin to see that he was here for her. In a lame attempt he tried to make himself look better, but his inexperience showed.

He had never courted in all his years, this was the first woman he wanted, and to some degree needed. Perhaps that was why her scent drove him crazy. It was his first time being in love. While many people naturally assumed he was very experienced, he wasn't. He was still a virgin. He would never stoop so low as to have causal sex with anyone. He respected himself too much, and was not as weak as humans.

Turning and walking away, he decided it was best to let go and move on. Sesshoumaru was sure it would be simple enough. That was the lie he told himself and for now that would have to be enough.

He was two houses down the street when he heard Rin's gate open. Turning back around he saw a old woman walking towards him.

"Hello, my name is Kaede, may I speak with you for a minute?" Kaede asked as she grabbed his arm as started pulling him further down the street. Reluctantly Sesshoumaru allowed it, and he found himself sitting at a small table at a cafe just around the block.

* * *

"I wanted to speak to you about Rin," Kaede explain as she sipped her tea before putting it on the table.

"Speak," Sesshoumaru instructed as he tried to be patient.

"Well...how should I put this. Rin has had a hard life since the day she was born, but I won't get into the details. That is her story to tell." Kaede explained.

"You see I have a good feeling about you. So I will tell you that Rin is married but only on paper. About six months Rin showed up on my door step telling she was ready to come home now." Kaede continued.

"She didn't say much of what happened at first but once she could talk about it without crying she explained that the man she married had used her, and six months ago she out grew her usefulness, so he asked her for a divorce." Kaede said but was interrupted.

"Why is she still married then?" Sesshoumaru asked with interest.

"Well, he said it without thinking. He still needs her, but once he doesn't he says he will divorce her." Kaede answered.

"Why does she not divorce him?" Sesshoumaru asked as he shifted in his seat.

"She gave him her word she would help this one last time," Kaede explained.

"So then it is a deal between them. So she much have known he was using her the entire time." Sesshoumaru commented.

"No, she didn't, well I think deep down inside she always knew, but her family always told her to just try harder. So for most of her marriage, she blamed herself for not being able to make her husband love her." Kaede explained.

"I think she is still sensitive about that. Anyway she has keep her word and helped him but he is prolonging the divorce. I see it tear her up inside, and I know she wishs to be free again, but complicated. I told her just report him, but she refuses to. She can't do that to him," Kaede continued.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked feeling frustrated, also fearful of what the answer would be.

" Well I asked her the same thing. She never answered me." Kaede answered.

"Perhaps she loves him,'' Sesshoumaru said to himself more that to Kaede.

"No, she doesn't." Kaede said with complete certainty.

"Her life must not have been that terrible if she continues to help him," Sesshoumaru said as he crossed his arms.

"Do you know the story of Rapunzel? Her life was something similar to that." Kaede answered.

"How so?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, I met her three years ago. She lived on the top floor of our apartment building. I noticed I saw her husband, but never her. I asked about her one day, and her husband said she was upstairs I could visit her if I like. I did once to let her know she could come to me whenever she liked, since I have a hard time climbing so many stairs." Kaede. said

"At first she stay in her tower, but I think the loneliness got to her and came to visit me. I realized from talking to her that she spent all her time alone. At times she didn't even have food. She only three outfits, so I bought her some clothes with what little money I get. It broke my heart when I saw that she didn't have a winter coat. Even though she stay at home most of the time, he did take her out once a month to buy groceries. It was hard for her in the winters. I would lend her my coat. She had so many dreams, but life was just passing her by, while her husband went out, and hung out with his friends. Rin always suspected he was cheating on her, though she could never prove it." Kaede explained but was surprised when she was interrupted again.

"_Enough_," Sesshoumaru growled he was slammed his fist on the table.

"Tell her to be at my office tomorrow, or I will come back here and drag her back," Sesshoumaru instructed Kaede before getting up and leaving.

"Oh..of course," Kaede said with a smile.

* * *

"No I don't want to," Rin said with anger as she paced around the room.

"Well if you don't want him to come here, you might as well go and see what he wants," Kaede explained as shifted in her seat.

"You didn't tell him about what happened to me?" Rin asked stopping in her tracks.

"I did, but not everything," Kaede answered.

"Why! Why would you do that? He already thinks so little of me. Great! I'm sure he enjoyed every word," Rin said as she crossed her arms. She was certain he took pleasure in her pain.

"No, it was the opposite. He seemed very upset about it," Kaede explained but she could see Rin didn't want to accept the truth.

"Fine, I'll go," Rin said as she turned to go to her bedroom.

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 6

Rin was surprised to find that Sesshoumaru was back to his old self. He was calm and quiet. It was strange at first when she entered his office. Especially when he acted as though nothing had happened yesterday.

Instead of her usual work, Sesshoumaru wanted her to fix his computer and a few other things that seemed to have broken over night. Rin was suspicious but was too excited about fixing his stuff, she decided not to bring it up. Instead she focused on doing a good job.

"You need a flat head," Sesshoumaru commanded as he leaned forward with his phone in hand.

"I know," Rin snapped as she looked up at him with a frown. When again she was surprised to see he was taking her picture. He had been bothering her all day in such a childish way. Continuously telling he what tools to use when he didn't have the experience she had.

"I know, it's to prove I was the who working on it, in case it doesn't work or breaks again," Rin said as she returned her attention back to her work.

"Exactly," Sesshoumaru answered as he put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

It was the end of the day and everyone was leaving, and normally Rin left with them, but she lost track of time. Sesshoumaru was finally done with his work, it had been a few hours since everyone had left, and Rin was still busy in her office working.

"You can finish tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said as he stood at her door. Rin looked and nodded as she yawned. Gathering her things she walked over to her boss.

"Before I leave I wanted to speak with you," Rin said as she lead the way to the couch in Sesshoumaru office. Following behind her he sat in the chair across from the couch.

"I am not coming back. I already gave my two weeks notice, today." Rin informed him but was interrupted.

"_Why,_" Sesshoumaru asked as with a hint of anger. Rin could see he was hurt but she couldn't work under these conditions.

"It's just better this way," Rin explained as she shifted in her seat nervously.

"No, why do you continue to protect him?" Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned forward.

"I'm not. I just..." Rin said as she looked away. She couldn't find the words to explain her actions.

"Love him?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"No! I don't. It's just complicated." Rin answered with slight offense that he thought she was foolish enough to love someone who abandoned her.

Sesshoumaru knew she was telling the truth, he could smell it on her. But something tied her to him.

"What is?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stared at her.

"I..I can't betray him. He is one of my people. He is Japanese like me. I have loyalty to him because he is human. You wouldn't understand," Rin tried to explain as she looked away.

"I understand. I understand you are a foolish girl. Loyalty is earned. What has he done to deserve such loyalty!? Would he say the same about you!?" Sesshoumaru questioned calmly before growing angry.

"No he wouldn't, but I'm not like him. I'm not going to change who I am because of him," Rin said as she began to cry. Sesshoumaru reacting instinctively, got up right away and sat beside her.

"I should have met you first," Sesshoumaru said his voice deep and low. Rin consumed by her tears didn't notice his arms wrapped around her. Unconsciously she buried her face into his chest as he comforted her. Sesshoumaru felt his emotions overwhelm his body to the point that Rin felt a firm tug on her face.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the chin and lifted her face. Pulling it closer and closer as he stared into her eyes. Rin felt scared no one had looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was used to her husband looking away as he kissed her, while he thought of someone else. As much as she wanted their lips to meet, she was still married and throughout her marriage she never cheated, not even when she started living with Kaede.

"I can't," Rin said as pulled away. Grabbing her face again Sesshoumaru turned it to face him before resting his forehead on hers.

"I know," Sesshoumaru whispered as he cradled her head in his hand.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived at his apartment, his mind spinning. He felt so relaxed and satisfied with a simple hug and comforting session. Never did he think that he would enjoy comforting someone else. Everyone did for him, not the other way around.

As much as Sesshoumaru wanted to stay out of this and let Rin handle it. He couldn't, he wouldn't allow it. She wasn't his mate he reminded himself, but she could be his subconscious inserted. Was he up for this type of challenge? In short, yes he was never one to back down from a fight.

Sesshoumaru busied himself visions of Rin as he felt asleep.

* * *

"Wow, everything seems to be breaking around here," Rin said as she looked around Sesshoumaru's kitchen. It seemed that the very next day, Sesshoumaru's blender, microwave, tv, toaster, and a coupled of lamps came up broken at the same time. As Rin walked over to the toaster first, she noticed it was brand-new.

It was the weekend and even though she should be resting she found herself here working. Truthfully, she didn't rest much and always seemed to find work to keep herself busy and distracted from her problems.

"You know this would have been more believable if you had actually used it." Rin commented as she began to take the toaster apart.

"This might not have happen if you humans were more capable," Sesshoumaru replied as he crossed his arms.

"You want me to fix it or not? You could always return it, you know." Rin suggested as she continued to unscrew the screws.

"Quickly, I want you to fix the lamps in my study next." Sesshoumaru snapped as he gravitated towards her.

"You can go back to work, instead of hovering over me," Rin said as she pulled away, feeling very uncomfortable. She would be professional her last two weeks.

"I brought my work home so," Sesshoumaru begin but was cut off.

"You can keep an eye on me," Rin finished his sentence. Rin rolled her eyes. Just admit you like me, she thought to herself.

"Exactly," Sesshoumaru answered as he walked away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his office first working, but after about thirty minutes he realized Rin still hadn't come to his study, and he was growing impatient. He half-heartily worked, his eyes every few seconds glancing at the door. Even though he would smell her coming long before she arrived he couldn't help but continue to check. His anger grew at the realization that he was allowing her to distract him from what was most important to him, his company. And just when he was about to give in and search for her, he smelt her coming. Satisfaction washed over his body, and he felt calm once again.

Rin walked up to his study door and was about to walk in, when she realized she wasn't at home, and they did not have a close friendship to just barge in. She knocked awaiting his answer, and once she received it, she entered.

"It's these two?" Rin asked as she began to scan the room for what needed fixing. She did this quick, to avoid the strangest stare Sesshoumaru was giving her. His eyes fixated on her every move as she crossed the room to one of the two lamps at either side of his bookshelf.

"What's wrong with them?" Rin asked as unscrew the bulb to make sure it was still working. Even though she assumed it was something more complex, a lot of the time it was something so simple like needing to change the bulb.

Sesshoumaru slightly lifted his brow at the unintentional insult she was throwing his way. He may have other people working for him, but that didn't mean he was a fool. He at the very least knew how to replace a light bulb.

"Should I come and assist you?" Sesshoumaru asked with a huff. The sarcasm could clearly be understood.

"I got it. I'll figure it out." Rin answered as she shook her head, before turning to face the lamp.

"Geez, I was just asking, most people ask. How does he do business, when he never wants to give any information." Rin mumbled to herself as she continued to work.

"Should I leave you two alone to discuss me in more depth?" Sesshoumaru asked his eyes never leaving his computer screen. When he heard something he had never heard before and it prompted him to look up. Rin was laughing, she was laughing at something he had said. He was funny?

"That was a good one." Rin said with a smile then continued.

Sesshoumaru heard her but was late to reply. He was still coming to the realization in this moment he and Rin connected. They briefly understood each other. He also realized that there was more than one way to woo a woman. While, humor is subjective, he was complete confident he would master this new found skill quickly.

However, instead of continuing this conversation he changed the conversation and asked a question he need the answer to.

"Do you intend to remarry?" he asked as he gave her his full attention. Rin turned around with a look of shock and embarrassment. Sesshoumaru could smell it; the embarrassment and it confused him. Why would a human woman be embarrassed about the idea of remarrying? Was that not something humans did, something even more than twice. He knew plenty of people who had been married four or more times.

Normally Rin would tease and ask why? Was he proposing or something similar to that, but she knew better than to play with someone's feelings like that, and instead answered seriously.

"Well, to the right person; yes, if not; then no, never again," Rin asked as she looked at him, hoping he understand her feelings towards marriage.

"Who is the right person?" Sesshoumaru asked wondering if she would describe him. Rin was becoming frustrated, especially when she wasn't even divorced yet.

"Why am I the only one working here?" Rin said, turning her attention back to the lamp. Sesshoumaru understood she didn't want to continue the conversation he had started. He would have to save it for another day.

* * *

It was bright and early when Sesshoumaru heard a banging on his front door. Lightly sniffing the air he smelled Rin's scent, and she seemed angry, more than angry. Sesshoumaru swiftly hopped out of bed and walked towards his front door. It had been two days since Rin's last visit.

Unlocking his door, and turning the knob he felt the door being pushed, but the strength in his arm more than enough, to keep the door from flying open.

On the other side Rin was surprised when the door didn't swing open like she wanted. This surprise just fed her anger.

"Let me in!" Rin demanded as she began pushing him with her body. Sesshoumaru had already started to back away when he felt her body push against his. Reacting quickly he stopped and even took a step forward. He enjoyed the feeling of their bodies flushed together.

Misunderstanding the situation Rin took this as a challenge and started to push harder, managing to wedge her body between Sesshoumaru and the frame of the door. She could feel the corner of the frame scrape across her back as she finally pushed her way through and into his living room.

"Hey!" Rin yelled as she tried to ignore the slight pain she felt on her back. Sesshoumaru slowly closed the door and turned to give her his attention. He had this strange feeling, he could see she was upset with him, but he couldn't take seriously when she had been so physical with him. It wasn't easy to change from one mindset to the other, especially when he had so many feelings for her.

"Why did you beat him up?!" Rin yelled her question as she tried to reach her back to sooth the pain a little.

"Whom?" Sesshoumaru asked pretending not to know.

"You know whom! You little...you ruined everything!" Rin continued to yell as she used her hands to emphasize the magnitude of the disaster he had created.

"Ah! I was so close, and you had to ruin everything." Rin said as she slowly calmed down and took the liberty to sit in one of his chairs.

"Why are you defending him?! I should have killed him!" Sesshoumaru growled as he staring into Rin's eyes. Breaking their intense stare; Rin looked down at her hands. It was his stare that made her uneasy.

"You should be concerned about my health," his voice low as he looked away. Both Rin and Sesshoumaru were surprised by his confession. Sesshoumaru grew more unsettled once he realized he accidentally confessed his feelings. It was eating at him, never in his long life had he appeared weak in front of someone, let alone a human. He was certain she would misunderstand him; think he was weak and jealous. He was hating the idea more and more.

"Huh, right. I'm sure you're just fine," Rin said without the slightest bit of concern, as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. Sesshoumaru could see the lack of expression on her face, but could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He knew she was concerned for him, but not to the degree she was for her husband. Logic told him it was because he was stronger, but jealousy easily convinced him it was because she cared more for _him. _

Rin could see his disposition changing before her eyes. He looked very anger more than usual.

"Just forget it. I'm tired of this. Just stay out of my personal life." Rin said demanding the last part, as she stood up and headed towards the door.

Stopping her at his front door, he grabbed her pinning her between him and the wall. This time he thought before he spoke.

"You belong to me." Sesshoumaru informed Rin as he stared into her eyes. Rin felt herself surrendering to his gaze, she wanted to look away but couldn't. He said so much with his mere eyes. His eyes expressed want, need, and desire.

Sesshoumaru was unable to resist the urge of playing with his prey.

"You want me, I can smell it all over you," Sesshoumaru whispered as he moved in, when he felt Rin's body slide down to the floor.

"Stop! Just stop! You're confusing me!" Rin said as she curled up and hid her face. Sesshoumaru backed away before squatting down in front of her. He couldn't help but wonder why nothing seemed to work in his favor. He shamed her and that wasn't his intention.

Even though he told himself he was just playing with her, he knew the truth. He wanted to prove to her husband that he could have her if he wanted. However, in the end her husband wasn't there to witness it, and he only hurt Rin.

"I will take you home," Sesshoumaru said as he offered a hand.

"You've done enough," Rin said as she pushed his hand away, before getting and leaving.

Once Rin left Sesshoumaru knew what he needed to do, he would have to keep his distance until the right moment.

* * *

Enjoy.


End file.
